Fly
Fly is the warden of Sky Prison and a member of the SPICE during the Second Gourmet Age. Appearance Fly has beautiful features and brown hair, She looks younger than she actually is. Her usual outfit is comprised of an aviator's suit and goggles. Personality Fly has a strong sense of duty and rarely cracks a joke. However, when she is piloting an aircraft, she manifests a childish side. She has a crush on Hiryuu, after she freed the latter to let him join the SPICE, and she acts like a schoolgirl whenever he is around. Background Fly was brought up in a valley where the wind would always blow and countless birds sail through the sky. Her village was specialized in crafting hang-gliders for bishokuya, and she learned how to steer them at a very young age. Whenshe was a teen, her town was plundered by a young Hiryuu, who was already the head of the Gourmet Yakuza, and she was taken hostage. Eventually, the thief let her go and was arrested by Furatto. Falling in love with the criminal, she decided to combine her feelings for him and flight and aply for a job at Sky Prison, the ever-floating prison where he was being held. After some years of hard work, she became the new warden. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. When Wing and Nadia reveal the true enemy is the IGO itself, whose plan is to subdue Nitro, collect the Ingredients of Acacia's Full Course Menu and conquer the Gourmet World, SPICE allies with the Neo-Bishokukai to stop it. Powers and Abilities As the warden of Sky Prison, Fly has authority over all her subordinates and has the power to sentence to death any convict that discusses her or the staff's orders. Additionally, she in an excellent pilot, capable of flying any aircraft, and is said to know the sky “better than the birds themselves”, a skill which, in a region with unpredictable weather such as the Gourmet World, can turn out to be crucial. She is part of the staff of the secret organization known as SPICE, which gathers the world's most powerful individuals, proving her strength is true. However, she is regarded as the weakest member, due to her skills being more suitable for capture than combat. In terms of physical prowess, she is far superior to normal humans and most beast from the Human World, but she cannot compare to her colleagues. In battle, she relies on her ability to manipulate gravity to pin down her opponent and evade their attacks through flight. When airborne, she can reach significant speeds, the fastest being Mach 2. Intimidation When Fly unleashes her power, her Intimidation takes the shape of a fierce harpy. Equipment Fly's suit protects her from cold, although her Gourmet Cells can adapt to it. Her goggles protect her eyes from small particles and light. Additionally, she always carry a set of cloths to use them as a catalyst for her powers. Techniques *'Grinding Place Mat': Fly rests her hand on the ground: if her target enters an area the size of a football field with her at the center, she increases the gravity up to tenfold. If they are not strong enough, they get crushed to death by their own weight. *'Bull's Doily': Fly increases the gravity of an object near her (one of her cloths if she is hovering) to redirect oncoming attacks. *'Wipe-It-All Dishcloth': Fly rolls a cloth into a ball and throws it into the air. Having previously increased its gravity by many times, it keeps hovering and starts to attract objects, acting like the center of a planet. The maximum radius of the body is one kilometer. It is useful to destroy the environment, deprive foes of their foothold or cause a rain of rubble which, unless one can fly, are rather hard to avoid. *'Napkin of the Epicurean Emperor': Very similar to Wipe-It-All Dishcloth, with the difference Fly wraps her opponent into the cloth and then proceeds to turn them into the gravity center, thus squashing them under their own weight and that of thousands of tons of rubble. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Gourmet World